A Dozen Roses For You
by ZeroTheEmperor
Summary: It's their first anniversary and Weiss is paranoid because Garnet has been avoiding her for the past few days. ON the day of their anniversary a note is left behind just for her. AU with a gender bent Ruby and Yang. I hope all of you will enjoy. Original characters of RWBY belongs to Monty.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I feel like this story was kind of rushed, but I really enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you guys think about it and I might even give you a little sequel. Thanks~.**

**-Zero**

* * *

><p>A Dozen Roses for You<p>

Weiss tapped her fingers against the desk and her eyes wandered off towards the window. She was in the middle of a meeting that had something to do with her company, but she just couldn't concentrate. Her eyes made their way to her left ring finger and her chest began to flutter, but then her mind began racing with thoughts. For the past few days Garnet had been busy with _things_ and has been sort of avoiding her.

"Ms. Schnee, did you hear what I said?" Sighing Weiss was pulled out of her thoughts and faced the nervous man. Everyone in the meeting knew that she seemed a little off today, but knew not to question it.

"Leave the paperwork for me to look over and in a couple of days I will give you an answer." With that Weiss excused herself from the meeting and walked to her office to collect her belongings and return home. When Weiss reached the front entrance a desk receptionist stopped her.

"Ms. Schnee there was someone who dropped this off for you." She handed Weiss a letter that came with a red rose. Without another second wasted she opened the letter quickly but carefully.

_I hope your day is going well, If can find the rest of the roses that I distributed around then you'll be able to find your present that I got for our first anniversary. Here's a hint: to find the second rose go to Beacon in the front entrance there should be someone waiting for you, although I won't say who._

_Love, Garnet_

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, huh?" Weiss faced the desk receptionist and asked the question. She was going to give him a piece of her mind if this was the reason he had avoided her for the past days. The desk receptionist smiled at her and returned to her work.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the entrance of Beacon she couldn't help but smile. The memories of when the team would spend every day together came back to her. That's when someone tapped on her shoulder causing her to turn around.<p>

"Professor Ozpin!" Weiss couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Since the day they had graduated they haven't seen each other since.

"Hello Ms. Schnee, it's good to see that you're doing well. A certain young man wearing a red cape told me to give this to you. Now, as much as I would like to catch up how you have been I have a stack of paperwork that needs to done by the end of the day or I will be hearing it from Glynda." He smiled at Weiss one more time before leaving alone with the letter and rose.

_Do you remember when we first met, how I exploded in front entrance with you. Looking back at it makes me laugh at us back then. Who would have thought that we would end up together? To find the next rose you don't have to go far since it's still in the school. It can be found in the place where we would spend our time together alone the most._

_Garnet_

Weiss made her way to the rooftop of the school building. It was the place where she and Garnet would go to get some alone time since there was no such as privacy when they were around of Yin. There she found the third rose. On the small piece of paper the next hint was written on it.

_Now that wasn't hard was it? If it was then we might need to have a talk before the end of the day. This place is one of the many special places to me at the school because it's where you and I would go when Yin would get annoying. Not only that, but it was also where we had our first kiss. To find the next two roses go to place where we had our first date._

_Garnet_

* * *

><p>It was midafternoon by the time Weiss arrived at the park close to the school. This was the place where they had their first date. Although the date wasn't perfect she had a great time with the one person who made everything better.<p>

"Ethan, look! That the girl who helped us fined our parents when we got lost a long time ago." A petite voice yelled in her direction. That's when her attention was caught by a family of four. That's when memories of her and Garnet helping two lost children find their parents on their date came back to her. The two children ran up to her and each gave her a rose along with another rose.

_Do you remember our first date here? Our plans didn't go the way we wanted them to and ended up helping two lost kids look for their parents. I bet it was hard trying to get three children in place when you were supposed to be enjoying your first date huh. There's not a day that goes by that make me want to regret our first date here. To find four more roses go to the home of where an idiot (besides me) lives with his lover._

_Garnet_

Reading the note made Weiss crack a smile on her face. There was only one other person she would consider an idiot and that person was the one and only Yin Xiao Long and his lover mentioned in the note could only be Blake. When she arrived at their house she rang the doorbell only to be greeted by a mini version of Blake.

"Is your mommy and daddy home Lily?" The girl nodded her head and took Weiss's hand to lead her into their home.

"They're in the kitchen with Noire. Come on Auntie." Weiss was never really good with kids until she started to date Garnet, but being around him was like babysitting a five-year old that would some of the most insane and dangerous things. Standing at the entrance of the kitchen Weiss got a good view of the parents trying to get the mess they made cleaned up. The whole kitchen was covered in flour along with their clothes and hair. Weiss couldn't help but shake her and laugh at the trio in the kitchen.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Yin was ready to give Weiss one of his bear hugs, but thankfully she was saved by Blake when she grabbed him by the collar.

"Sorry, but your hugs can wait. You still need to clean up the sugar that you knocked over."

"Aw~ Blake you're so sweet." With that comment she sent him a glare towards his direction and returned to face Weiss.

"Sorry about the mess. We were baking cookies until Yin came home and created a mess."

"Hey, I heard that! All I wanted was one cookie and you wouldn't let me."

"So that gives you the right to create a bigger mess in the house?"

"You know you enjoyed it." With the last comment Blake rolled her eyes. Yin came back into the living room where everyone was and hugged Black from behind.

"Well princess do you plan to stay here for the rest of the day or do you want your roses?" Yin gave her a smirk and waited for an answer.

"That is the reason I was sent here for wasn't it? So yes I would like them please." Satisfied with her answer the family all smiled at each other.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" They all screamed and pulled Weiss into a group hug. When that was over they each handed her a rose. Here this house was a happy family and a second home to her. Weiss gave Blake a questioning look when she was handed five roses instead of four like she was told.

"Garnet told us that he wanted to give each family member a rose so he was going to give us four, but we told him that we would need five." With that Weiss pulled Blake into a hug and whispered words of congratulations to her; they both had a moment together and smiled at each other.

"So he gave all of you only roses and no note?"

"There is no note, but there is a hint. Go to the place where you are happiest."

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock at night and Weiss finally reached her destination. There she stood in front of the door of the place where she could be happiest. Slowly unlocking the door she stepped inside of the house. All of the lights inside were turned off; the only sense of light came from the dim flame of the candles lit in the living room. There on the coffee table was a rose and beside it was another note.<p>

_The last rose can be found where you are always welcome, the one place where you can keep warm. It's one of the many that we share together, but since you've been using your mind all day I'll tell you that it's somewhere in our room._

_Garnet_

A path of candles leads her towards the staircase and through the hallways that lead to her and Garnet's bedroom. Taking a deep breath before opening the door Weiss hopes that Garnet won't ruin the romantic atmosphere by doing something Yin would do *cough cough* for example laying on the bed naked with a rose in his mouth. Bracing for the worst she opened the door where she is always welcomed and stood there dumbfounded.

With the moonlight as her only guide in the room she could see that it was carefully decorated with rose petals. On the bed was an album full of pictures from back when they were still students at Beacon all the way to the current timeline. The only problem with the perfect moment was that the one person who planned the whole thing was nowhere to be seen.

"So…I'm guessing you like it?" Arms wrapped around Weiss's waist and the words were gently whispered into her ear. Turning around see came face to face with a sheepish smile and a pair of silver eyes.

"It's amazing, but you do know that you'll be the one cleaning everything up by yourself." Garnet chuckled at the statement.

"As long as you love the present then I'll do anything." He slowly trails kisses down her jaw line and moves them towards her neck. Pulling her closer, he continues to kiss her making her shiver with every touch. Weiss puts her arms around his neck and pulls them into a long kiss. It was slow, but passionate and sweeter than any cookie or strawberry Garnet will ever tasted.

He moved them towards the bed and took off her blazer. Falling on top of her Garnet undid the first button of her blouse. That's where Weiss stopped him.

"Wait." Garnet looked at her confused if he did something wrong.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I haven't given you your present yet." A small smile plastered across his face.

"You're always busy with work; you know you didn't have to." Weiss took his hands and played with his fingers.

"Well if I didn't give it to you now you'd probably figure it out anyways." She took his right and guided to her stomach and gave him a smile. Garnet's face fell into a shocked state which worried Weiss.

"When did you find out?"

"I found out a week ago when some of the symptoms got worse. Are you okay, you don't seem too happy about the news?"

"Okay? I'm more than okay. I'm thrilled!" Garnet picked Weiss up and spun her around creating tornado of rose petals from the ones that filled the room.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! HOW CAN I JUST BE OKAY?" Garnet fell on the bed from the exhaustion of spinning them around. He looked into the eyes of his wife and kissed her lips softly. When they pulled apart, Garnet could only believe that the moment right now was nothing but a dream.

"You're crazy." Weiss rested her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart.

"At least I didn't think you were hungry like a certain someone did when his wife tried to tell him she was pregnant." Weiss laughed at what was said because Blake told them that when Yin first found out that she was expecting the twins he thought she was telling him that she wanted something to eat.

"I guess you have a point. Hopefully he didn't make the same mistake with the third one."

They both laughed and continued to enjoy the presence of each other.

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You'll have to be more careful and make sure not to get too stressed with your work. And we'll have to go to the doctors for monthly check ups and…oh, wait we'll also have to decide a name for the baby. Would you like a boy or a girl? Personally, I think either one is fine, but if it's a girl then I hope she'll look like you and-" The rest of his ramble from the excitement of being a father was cut off by a kiss from Weiss.

"Geez, have I ever told you, you talk too much sometimes."

"Oops. Sorry about that."

"We'll talk more about tomorrow after I get some rest okay?"

"Okay…but don't you want to take a shower first?"

"Shut up you dolt." Weiss got up and grabbed her towel and made her way to the bathroom.

"Would you like me to join you?"

"Don't push your luck or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight" She gave him a warning glare.

"Yes ma'am." He gave her a sloppy salute and smiled like a madman.

Weiss ignored Garnet's mocking answer and locked the bathroom door behind her. Garnet continued to smile after she closed the door and lied in bed. Weiss's present for their first anniversary to him beat his in the long run. Nothing can take the place of this precious memory; he made a vow to himself that he will never forget this day and any other day that will come with the love of his life and the new member of his family.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you people think should there be a sequel or should I just stop here? <strong>


	2. Author's Update

**Hey everyone it's me again. So I have made the decision to make a sequel to _A Dozen Roses For You_, aren't you proud of me~. I want to make a different story out of it and decided to title it _Forget Me Not_. Here's the summary if you want a peek at what it's going to be about, and if not I wouldn't blame you since this mind of mine is not in its right place. Thanks for your support!**

**Zero**

Seven years into their marriage anyone could say that they are a happy family, but over the years Garnet and Weiss have distanced themselves from each other. With Garnet away on hunting missions and Weiss busy with the family company they found little time to spend with each other and whenever they did it would always end up in arguments. When Weiss says she wants a divorce Garnet agrees to her wishes, but only on one condition. Sequel to the one-shot A Dozen Roses For You. There will be angst and drama so be prepared. AU with some gender bent characters. Original characters of RWBY belongs to Monty.

**So what do you people think, sounds interesting right? Be honest.**


End file.
